


Krewetki

by Agniechchan



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Jealous Chie, Shrimp
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agniechchan/pseuds/Agniechchan
Summary: Chie coś zauważyła. Drabble.





	Krewetki

\- Ze wszystkich rzeczy, - mruknęła cicho pod nosem Chie - nie spodziewałam się, że połączą ich krewetki.

Mało ludzi zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, że Yukiko potrafi rysować. Czarnowłosa raczej nie obnosiła się ze swoim talentem, nie uznając go za nic wielkiego. Teraz jednak wyglądała, jakby całkowicie zmieniła zdanie, oczy jej się iskrzyły, a to wszystko za sprawą pewnego fantomowgo złodzieja.

Chie nie była zazdrosna. W ogóle nie przeszkadzało jej to, jak bardzo artysta stoi nad Yukiko, wprawionym okiem patrząc na jej kolejne dzieło i jak bardzo Amagi była w niego zapatrzona i nie zwracała na nic innego uwagi.

Krewetki powinny zniknąć.


End file.
